64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Great Rains
A heavy rain is occurring across Africa. The monkeys are in charge to keep a lookout for rain. They started making false predictions instead. Summary Main Zoo The animals are very tired, due to a busy day at the zoo. Lucy began making a joke towards the animals, which didn't make them happy. Lucy was just trying to wake up the animals. Story Once a year, a heavy rain flooded almost all of Africa, except the blue mountain. The animals are getting ready to spend a long time on the blue mountain. None of the animals liked the great rains, so the animals decided to have fun as much as possible. The animals decided to have a little fun across Africa. Every year, the animals take turns going on the tree to notice the first raindrop from the great rains. The monkeys are very bored while trying to look out for a dark cloud. The monkeys decided to have fun rather than keep an eye out for dark clouds. The animals are warned that the great rains are arriving across Africa. The animals must go to the blue mountain to avoid the flood. The animals saw nothing but blue skies while trying to look for a dark cloud. The monkeys made a wrong prediction. They also thought there was a single raindrop on one of the flowers. Instead, there was a drop of nectar on one of the flowers. The animals are warned again. However, the monkeys made another wrong prediction. The monkeys are just jumping on the fruit, which sprayed more juice at the animals. There is still no dark cloud as the animals returned to the mountain. Herbert found out that there is juice on Toby. The animals are angered by the monkeys for playing another joke. The monkeys are moved to another tree and are forced not to make another joke. Georgina took the tree that belonged to the monkeys. The monkeys are very bored in the new tree. Suddenly, they saw a dark cloud in Africa. The monkeys began warning the animals that the great rain is arriving. The animals had enough of the jokes. They arrived at Georgina trying to keep a lookout for the rain. The monkeys warned them that there is a dark cloud above her. Nelson began warning the animals to evacuate to the blue mountain. As the rain has started, the water began rising towards Africa. The animals have built boats for safety. Suddenly, there were no leaves left to build the boats for the monkeys. All the animals (except the monkeys) have reached the mountain. The monkeys are very sad when staying on the tall tree. The monkeys hopped from boat to boat to reach the mountain. It was the happiest event that the animals ever had. Moral Ending We learned that the monkeys never played jokes while staying on the mountain. Lucy decided not to play another joke on everyone. Gallery Ep 94 2.jpg Ep 94 3.jpg Ep 94 4.jpg Ep 94 5.jpg Ep 94 6.jpg Ep 94 7.jpg Ep 94 8.jpg Ep 94 9.jpg Ep 94 10.jpg Ep 94 11.jpg Ep 94 12.jpg Ep 94 13.jpg Ep 94 14.jpg Ep 94 15.jpg Ep 94 16.jpg Ep 94 17.jpg Ep 94 18.jpg Ep 94 19.jpg Ep 94 20.jpg Ep 94 21.jpg Ep 94 22.jpg Ep 94 23.jpg Ep 94 24.jpg Ep 94 25.jpg Ep 94 26.jpg Ep 94 27.jpg Ep 94 28.jpg Ep 94 29.jpg Ep 94 30.jpg Ep 94 31.jpg Ep 94 32.jpg Ep 94 33.jpg Ep 94 34.jpg Ep 94 35.jpg Ep 94 36.jpg Ep 94 37.jpg Ep 94 38.jpg Ep 94 39.jpg Ep 94 40.jpg Ep 94 41.jpg Ep 94 42.jpg Ep 94 43.jpg Ep 94 44.jpg Ep 94 45.jpg Ep 94 46.jpg Ep 94 47.jpg Ep 94 48.jpg Ep 94 49.jpg Ep 94 50.jpg Ep 94 51.jpg Ep 94 52.jpg Ep 94 53.jpg Ep 94 54.jpg Ep 94 55.jpg Ep 94 56.jpg Ep 94 57.jpg Ep 94 58.jpg Ep 94 59.jpg Ep 94 60.jpg Ep 94 61.jpg Ep 94 62.jpg Ep 94 63.jpg Ep 94 64.jpg Ep 94 65.jpg Ep 94 66.jpg Ep 94 67.jpg Ep 94 68.jpg Ep 94 69.jpg Ep 94 70.jpg Ep 94 71.jpg Ep 94 72.jpg Ep 94 73.jpg Ep 94 74.jpg Ep 94 75.jpg Ep 94 76.jpg Ep 94 77.jpg Ep 94 78.jpg Ep 94 79.jpg Ep 94 80.jpg Ep 94 81.jpg Ep 94 82.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes